Gagango (Mirrablaze Contiunity)
Title: Gust Monster Appearance Gagango is an up-right relative of dogs. He has a stubby tail with a brown thin coat of fur. He has sort hair and his eight front teeth are curved in. Stats *Height = 56m *Weight = 9,500 Tons *Place of Origin: The Malas (Mountain Range) Powers *Sneezes: When Gagango sneezes, he can unleash a small tornado that last for 2-4 minutes. *Energized Claws: By using his own energy, he can make his claws much more effective, cutting through something like steel. History Gagango was the ancient relative to chows somehow. Gagango first appeared from a mountain in the mountain range known as the Malas after some hikers cause a mass avalanche. Gagango woke up, curious about the world, and went off to explore it. Gagango had gained a horrible cold was sneezing small tornadoes up, and caused damage to civilized areas. This got the T.M.F.F. to get involved and they began to fire upon Gagango. This scared the ancient chow as he fled from their constant assaults. After going on a wild goose chase for the last three days, a T.M.F.F. member finally noticed that Gagango seemingly had no intention of causing terror, and that he just had the common cold. The member told his team mates about it. Prof. Sheka began making medicine powerful enough to get rid of the chow's cold. Two days later, after Gagango is found again. The ancient chow tries to make an escape, but T.M.F.F. member Shirai Thank transforms into Mirrablaze to prevent him from getting away. Gagango fought hard, however he was weak when compared to Mirrablaze's past foes. Meanwhile at the T.M.F.F. base, Prof. Sheka had finished developing the cold medicine, and had helicopters deliver it to Gagango's location. The cold medicine got dropped off just in time for when Gagango was about to sneeze. Mirrablaze fed the medicine to the chow before it could sneeze. Gagango swallowed it and suddenly didn't have his cold anymore. He was still afraid of Mirrablaze until he began to pet him. He calmed down, and a T.M.F.F. jet fired a sleeping dart into him. Gagango awoke hours later on an island he had never seen. The island in question was Monster Island, the one Nerogiras and his victims had appeared on. Other Monster Island Residents Gagango had been scared every time a new monster was placed on Monster Island. He eventually made friends with each of them, even becoming one of Goromaking's options for back dancers in the dancing videos he made for the human internet. Ivanian and Mandarn Alliance Gagango had decided to help Mirrablaze in his battle against the Ivanian and Mandarn Alliance. He had trouble when tangling with Lanosaurus for the monster manhandled him, but was saved by Andro-Zaurus when she impaled Lanosaurus. Operation: Doomsday Gagango had joined the Monster Island army to fight against the Ivanians and Mandarns' giant monster army. He had taken out a portion of it by summoning a tornado. He was later nearly killed by Dontara, but managed to survive the final battle. Aftermath Gagango lived in peace with the other monsters, after accustoming with Stegorus's arrival. Trivia *The original Fireman Gagango was from space. Why a chow came here to Earth is completely beyond Emgaltan. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity